


Kiss Me More

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alley Sex, Biting, French Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, No Sex, Okay not really sex, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: Natsu knows Gray was drunk last night, but he really needs to feel it again. The memory of that random kiss burns his mind... and he needs more!





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by the Yuri on Ice doujin "Motto Kiss Shite" and a few people on Tumblr._

 

"Hey, frost-breath!"

Gray had been strolling through town, lost in thought, when he heard Natsu shouting. He looked up and saw the Dragon Slayer stomping forward, stopping right up in front of him, too close for comfort. They stared for a moment, squinty eyes meeting droopy eyes. Then Natsu shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk in the same way Gray had been going.

"Nice day."

Gray blinked. Nice day? He began to walk alongside Natsu, following his aimless path. He could feel the heat radiating off him. Natsu felt warm even just standing near him. It always made Gray a little self-conscious. Did he feel cold to others? He wasn't, really. His temperature was the same as any normal human. Only his magic frosted things over.

Natsu mumbled almost too softly to hear, "About last night…"

Gray jolted as he looked over. Last night…

They had kissed!

What could he say? That the kiss was an accident? That he had been drinking with Cana so his inhibitions were down? Maybe lie and say it was a dare? How could he admit that seeing Natsu sitting outside of the guild, looking pensive as he stared at the stars, made him really want to kiss him? It had been impulsive, non-consensual, maybe a little drunken, completely without thought of the consequences.

"Do it again," Natsu muttered, his lips barely even moving, yet his cheeks turned pink.

Gray's eyes widened. Again? Kiss him? Wait, so he wasn't angry? Did he actually want _more_?

Natsu stopped where there were not many people around. He had been feeling awful the day before, lost in memories of Igneel, grieving and wondering if there was an afterlife, some place where he would meet his dragon father again. At times like that, when the pain of loss filled his heart and overwhelmed his soul, living to an old age felt like such a chore. At times, he did not want to be separated from his father for decades. It was a struggle to convince himself to live for the friends he had now. It was not that he wanted to _die_ , but he desperately wanted to see Igneel again, until the pain and loneliness made it hard to enjoy life.

In the midst of this darkness, he had smelled Gray coming up. At first he felt cranky, wanting to be alone with his sadness. Gray reeked of alcohol, and Natsu figured he probably wanted to fight. What other reason did he have to come up to Natsu, out here with just the two of them? Natsu had not felt like fighting, not with everything going on in his head. He just wanted to be left alone.

So when Gray merely sat beside him—when he mutely joined in the stargazing, when he said nothing as Natsu told him he missed Igneel, when he silently listened to Natsu ramble aimlessly about his father, bragging about his strength, recalling tender moments as a child, laughing at memories and coming close to tears at the loneliness left behind in his heart—the last thing Natsu expected was for Gray to say he was brave for handling it on his own up until now, and then to kiss him.

That really happened, right? They had actually kissed, right? His lips wanted to know that it was not a dream. He wanted Gray to do it again, in broad daylight, when he felt like life was better. Deep in his heart, Natsu _needed_ to know he was loved.

"Kiss me," he said again when Gray just stared at him in a stunned daze.

Gray gulped, then suddenly leaned forward. Natsu caught his breath, and his lips softened as he raised his head. However, the touch of lips landed on his cheek. Gray pulled back with a look on his face that Natsu could not decipher. Was he upset? Worried? Humiliated? Scared?

"What the hell was that, you ice bastard?"

"You said to kiss you."

"Not like that! That's not what you did last night. You kissed me. _On the mouth!_ That … that's what actually happened, right?" He bit his lip and looked aside. "Or did I only imagine it?"

Gray looked nervous, but stoically he replied, "It happened that way."

"Then do it again. Properly," he insisted.

Gray sighed and turned his face away. Natsu felt his heart drop. Had it honestly been a mistake, just a drunken act with no meaning?

"I get it," he said in dejection. "You were drunk. It didn't mean anything. You don't have to look so furious or go walking all over town over-thinking it. It was just an accident," he said with a light but shaking laugh. Natsu turned away and began to walk off. "Heck, it wouldn't be the first time someone has kissed me when drunk, so don't worry about it. Loke drunkenly kissed me on New Year's Eve a few years ago (my first kiss as well), Cana's done it a bunch of times, once even Bickslow—"

"Shut up," Gray said over him with tenseness in his throat.

A hand crushed around his wrist, and Natsu was yanked forward. Gray stomped furiously to a small space between two buildings. Before Natsu had a chance to shout out, lips were on his so fiercely, he was thrust backward and hit the alley wall. He tried to cry out to Gray, he didn't need to go _this_ far if he didn't want to, but the ice mage seemed to realize he was about to protest. He bit Natsu's lip, causing him to shout in pain instead, and Gray thrust his tongue in.

Natsu's eyes widened. Now, _this_ they hadn't done! No one had ever kissed him like this. The taste invading his mouth, the soft and wet touch of that tongue, made Natsu tremble.

Gray pulled back, flushed and breathing hoarsely. "I hate hearing you talk about other people kissing you. Never say stuff like that again around me."

Natsu looked stunned. Was he jealous?

"I don't want to kiss you in public because … shit, I seriously don't know if I can stay in control of myself."

Natsu blushed at the confession. However, Gray gnashed his teeth and looked aside, unable to face Natsu. He wanted to pull back, to run off, escape from this before he screwed up everything, but Natsu deserved an explanation.

"Last night … it wasn't a mistake. I mean, yes, I was drunk, but it was something I had wanted to do for a while. I've been out here walking all morning because I was afraid you'd hate me for it, you'd want to fight, or maybe I really screwed up and destroyed our friendship. Plus, I could tell you were feeling really down, and I get it, I can empathize; I lost my parents too, and my mentor, and a lot of people important to me. So kissing you when you were feeling that depressed … that was a shitty move for me to make, and I hated myself right after doing it. I don't want to force these feelings onto you when you're already struggling with your own troubles. I'm okay not saying anything, feeling like this on my own, going back to how we were before, but the last thing I want is to lose you as a friend."

"Wait, _feeling like this_? Like what?"

Gray blushed. "Screw you, I'm not saying it aloud."

"Then show me." Natsu reached up and felt Gray's cheek. Surprisingly, his skin was very warm, even if the air around him often felt cold. "We're guys, we don't need words. Or at least I don't."

Gray had a surly frown, but Natsu's burning hand caressed tenderly on his cheek. Obviously, he wanted this. After all, Natsu was the one who came to him asking to be kissed again.

"Feeling … like this."

This time, he leaned in slower. He saw Natsu close his eyes and lift his face, ready for the kiss. He truly wanted this, and it made Gray smile just before his lips pressed against Natsu's mouth.

It started off as being gentle, showing Natsu his feelings, that hidden love that had been building with no outlet, imagining it was impossible for his rival to love him back. Then Natsu reached around him, pulling him in tighter. Gray was thrown off balance and crashed into the Dragon Slayer, pinning him to the wall again. Natsu grunted with an erotic moan, and it shattered the reserve in Gray's mind.

Before he knew it, Gray threw his shirt off, and Natsu's warm hands were all over him, running up his spine, clawing down his shoulders, tugging at his belt loops to pull him in even closer, _closer_ , as close as they could get.

Gray's thigh wedged between Natsu's legs, and he felt the lump forming in his pants. Natsu whimpered, a noise he quickly choked back in embarrassment. Gray wanted to hear more! He surged forward, grinding against Natsu, pulling at his hair, and biting his lip. Natsu bit back and clawed into Gray's back, demanding him to be closer. He began to squirm, rubbing himself against the thigh wedged right against his groin. It felt so good, and Gray's mouth was so fierce and passionate, and the smell … Natsu could smell Gray's scent changing.

"Gray," he moaned softly.

Gray suddenly yanked back. He breathed hard, his eyes narrow as he stared down and saw Natsu a complete mess, eyes watery, cheeks flushed, lips swollen with saliva dripping to his chin. Gray wiped his own moist mouth, so wet that he had to wipe his hand off on his pants. He turned sharply, yanked up his shirt, now dirty from the alley floor, dusted it off, and tugged it back on. He began to button it up as he walked out of the alley.

Natsu collapsed against the brick wall. Was that it? How could he walk away? Had he gotten over it so soon? Natsu's groin was in pain with need, but he tried to will his body to relax and loosen up.

"Well, are you coming?"

Natsu jolted as he looked at Gray. He paused just short of stepping out of the alley and looked back. Now Natsu saw it in his eyes. He had not cooled off at all. Gray's look was sharp and demanding.

"Let's go to my place."

His place?

_**OH!** _

"If … if you want to," Gray added hesitantly, biting his lip as he worried if this was too much. He just knew he needed to get out of public view, because the only thing keeping him decent were the loose trousers that hid how turned on he was right then.

Natsu's face beamed; he ran forward eagerly and took Gray's hand.

"Yeah." He glanced up with a furnace full of passion burning in his eyes. "I want to."

That ardent stare sent shivers through Gray. "You sure?" he asked, still looking tentative and doubtful.

Natsu knew, this was what he needed: to know he had love here and now, something worth living for through the darkest times. It burned deeply inside his soul.

"Definitely sure." He leaned over and kissed Gray on the cheek. His eyes revealed the desire simmering deep within. "Let's go to your place, and then…" He leaned forward and dragged his finger across Gray's lips. "…kiss me _more_."

All doubts melted like a spring thaw in Gray's heart. He tightened his grip on that rough, warm hand and pulled Natsu along.

**The End**


End file.
